Ocean Productions
Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada |services = ADR Production Music Production Post-Production Pre-Production Scriptwriting Voice Recording Video Productions |unions = ACTRA |country = Canada |status = Active }}Ocean Productions, Inc. (also known as The Ocean Group, Ocean Media or Ocean Studios) is a production company based in Vancouver, British Columbia that produces localizations for distribution in Canada and the United States. Ocean has produced thousands of animation properties distributed partners and clients. Ocean also does domestic animation. Production services include voice recording, ADR, translation, scriptwriting, and video editing for animated TV series, films and video games. A great deal of their work is produced at Ocean Studios Ltd. in Vancouver and Blue Water Studios in Calgary and Edmonton. Dubs Anime Series *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (1979-1980) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Maison Ikkoku'' (1986-1989) (for Viz Media) *''Ronin Warriors'' (1988-1989) (for Graz Entertainment) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) (Episodes 1-67; for FUNimation Entertainment / Episodes 123-291; for AB Groupe) *''Ranma ½'' (1989-1994) (for Viz Media) *''The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion'' (1989-1990) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Tico & Friends'' (1994) (for Cloverway Inc.) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' (1995-1996) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Boys Over Flowers'' (1996-1997) (for Viz Media) *''Saber Marionette J'' (1996-1997) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Ehrgeiz'' (1997) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''AWOL - Absent WithOut Leave'' (1998) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Brain Powered'' (1998) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Cardcaptors'' (1998-2000) (for Nelvana Entertainment) *''Eat-Man '98'' (1998) (Episodes 1-2; for Viz Media) *''Master Keaton'' (1998-1999) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Silent Möbius'' (1998) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Cybersix'' (1999) (for NoA) *''Infinite Ryvius'' (1999-2000) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Monkey Magic'' (1999-2000) (for B-Factory Co., Ltd.) *''Monster Rancher'' (1999-2001) (for BKN International) *''Trouble Chocolate'' (1999-2000) (for Viz Media) *''Hamtaro'' (2000-2006) (Episodes 1-105; for Viz Media) *''InuYasha'' (2000-2004) (for Viz Media) *''Arjuna'' (2001) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''The Daichis: Earth Defence Family'' (2001) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Galaxy Angel'' (2001) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Hikaru no Go'' (2001-2003) (for Viz Media) *''Let's Go Quintuplets'' (2001-2002) *''Project ARMS'' (2001-2002) (for Viz Media) *''The SoulTaker'' (2001) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Star Ocean EX'' (2001) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Zoids: New Century Zero'' (2001) (for Viz Media) *''Dragon Drive'' (2002-2003) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Galaxy Angel Z'' (2002) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Galaxy Angel A'' (2002-2003) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (2002-2003) (for Viz Media) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (2002-2003) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Tokyo Underground'' (2002) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Dokkoida!?'' (2003) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Human Crossing'' (2003) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess'' (2003-2004) (for Viz Media) *''Popotan'' (2003) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Galaxy Angel X'' (2004) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' (2004-2005) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Tetsujin 28'' (2004) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Nepos Napos'' (2005) (for Viz Media) *''Elemental Gelade'' (2005) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Shakugan no Shana'' (2005-2006) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Starship Operators'' (2005) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''.hack//Roots'' (2006) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales'' (2006) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Black Lagoon'' (2006) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Death Note'' (2006-2007) (for Viz Media) *''Gintama'' (2006-present) (Episodes 266-316 (TBC); for Crunchyroll) *''Nana'' (2006-2007) (for Viz Media) *''Kilari'' (2006-2009) (for Viz Media) *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' (2006-2007) (for Cartoon Network Philippines) *''The Story of Saiunkoku'' (2006-2007) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' (2007-2009) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Kurozuka'' (2008) (for Sony Pictures) *''Ultraviolet: Code 044'' (2008) (for Sony Pictures) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) *''InuYasha: The Final Act'' (2009-2010) (for Viz Media) *''Little Battlers eXperience'' (2011-2012) (for Dentsu Entertainment) *''Little Battlers eXperience W'' (2012-2013) (for Dentsu Entertainment) *''B-Daman Fireblast'' (2012-2013) (for Sunrights Inc.) *''World Trigger'' (2014-2016) (for Toei Animation) *''Beyblade Burst'' (2016-2017) (for Sunrights Inc.) *''Kiznaiver'' (2016) (for Crunchyroll) *''Beyblade Burst Evolution'' (2017-2018) (for Sunrights Inc.) Specials/OVAs *''The Humanoid'' (1986) (for Central Park Media) *''Project A-ko 2: Plot of the Daitokuji Financial Group'' (1987) (for Central Park Media) *''Project A-ko 3: Cinderella Rhapsody'' (1988) (for Central Park Media) *''Ultimate Teacher'' (1988) (for Central Park Media) *''Dog Soldier'' (1989) (for Central Park Media) *''Project A-Ko 4: Final'' (1989) (for Central Park Media) *''Ronin Warriors'' (1989-1991) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Project A-ko: Gray Side/Blue Side'' (1990) (for Central Park Media) *''Hakkenden: Legend of the Dog Warriors'' (1990-1995) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf'' (1992) (for Viz Media) *''Green Legend Ran'' (1992-1993) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle'' (1993) (for Viz Media) *''Video Girl Ai'' (1992) (for Viz Media) *''Kishin Corps'' (1993-1994) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Mega Man: Upon a Star'' (1993-1995) (for Capcom) *''Please Save My Earth'' (1993-1994) (for Viz Media) *''Mermaid's Scar'' (1993) (for Viz Media) *''Key the Metal Idol'' (1994-1996) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Ogre Slayer'' (1994-1995) (for Viz Media) *''Saber Marionette R'' (1995) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Sanctuary'' (1996) (for Viz Media) *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' (1997-1998) (for Viz Media) *''Master Keaton'' (1999-2000) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Meltylancer: The Animation'' (1999-2000) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Tenamonya Voyagers'' (1999) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Z-Mind'' (1999) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - The Laughing Man'' (2005) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG: Individual Eleven'' (2006) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Death Note Re-Light'' (2007) (for Viz Media) *''Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail'' (2010) (for FUNimation Entertainment) Films *''Galaxy Express 999'' (1979) (for Viz Media) *''Adieu Galaxy Express 999'' (1981) (for Viz Media) *''Grey: Digital Target'' (1986) (for Viz Media) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack'' (1988) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (1989) (for FUNimation Entertainment) *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1990) (for FUNimation Entertainment) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) (for FUNimation Entertainment) *''Ranma ½ the Movie: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China'' (1991) (for Viz Media) *''Ranma ½ the Movie 2: Nihao, My Concubine'' (1992) (for Viz Media) *''Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture'' (1994) (for Viz Media) *''Ranma ½: Team Ranma vs. the Legendary Phoenix'' (1994) (for Viz Media) *''Junkers Come Here'' (1995) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz'' (1998) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie'' (1999) (for Nelvana) *''Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade'' (1999) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Escaflowne'' (2000) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time'' (2001) (for Viz Media) *''InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass'' (2002) (for Viz Media) *''InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler'' (2003) (for Viz Media) *''InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island'' (2004) (for Viz Media) *''The Girl Who Leapt Through Time'' (2006) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Sword of the Stranger'' (2007) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer'' (2010) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Sinbad: A Flying Princess and a Secret Island'' (2015) (for Nippon Animation) *''Sinbad: The Magic Lamp and the Moving Islands'' (2016) (for Nippon Animation) *''Sinbad: Night at High Noon and the Wonder Gate'' (2016) (for Nippon Animation) Animation Series *''Heroes on Hot Wheels'' (1990) *''Authentic Adventures of Professor Thompson'' (1992-1994) *''Troll Tales'' (1999) *''Jungo'' (2002-2003) *''The World of Piwi'' (2002-2003) *''Draw with Piwi'' (2003) *''Mix Master'' (2005-2006) (for MoonScoop Group) *''Move with Mimik'' (2009) *''Flash & Dash'' (2009) *''The Little Prince'' (2010-2015) (for Method Animation) *''Tara Duncan: The Evil Empress'' (2010-2011) (for MoonScoop Group) *''Tobot'' (2010-2015) (for Young Toys) *''Tobot Athlon'' (2015-2017) (for Young Toys) *''The Haunted House: Secret of the Ghost Ball'' (2016-2017) (for CJ E&M) *''Mr. Magoo'' (2018-2019) (for Xilam) *''Tobot: Galaxy Detectives'''' (2018-) (for Young Toys) Films *Super Kid'' (1994) (for UM Productions) *''A Chinese Ghost Story'' (1997) (for Viz Media) *''A Monkey's Tale'' (1999) *''Mune: Guardian of the Moon'' (2014) (for Method Animation) *''Asterix: The Mansions of the Gods'' (2014) (for Mikros Image) *''L.O.R.D: Legend of Ravaging Dynasties'' (2016) (for Lionsgate) *''Asterix: The Secret of the Magic Potion'' (2018) (for Mikros Image) Live-Action Films *''Ultraman Zearth'' (1996) (for Tsuburaya Productions) *''Ultraman 2: Superhuman War'' (1997) (for Tsuburaya Productions) *''Dark Soldier D'' (1998) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Death Note'' (2006) (for Viz Media) *''Death Note 2: The Last Name'' (2006) (for Viz Media) *''L: Change the World'' (2008) (for Viz Media) Talent Pool See Also *Blue Water Studios (Ocean's Calgary Recording Studio) External Links *Ocean Media Website *Ocean Productions at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database *Ocean Productions at the Anime News Network Category:Dubbing Companies Category:Canadian Dubbing Companies Category:Recording Studios